Save Our Seeds
Save Our Seeds is a Brain Buster that takes place in every world of Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time. There were three levels to each area pre-1.7; currently there are two in every world. In these Brain Busters, the player needs to protect all endangered plants (Sunflowers in Ancient Egypt and Kung-Fu World, Spring Beans in Pirate Seas, Wall-nuts in Wild West, and Citrons and Starfruits in two separate levels of Far Future) to get a star pre 1.7. In versions 1.7 and higher, the objective is still the same, but only causes the player to progress on the map. If one endangered plant gets eaten, the game says "THE ZOMBIES ATE YOUR PLANT!" instead of "THE ZOMBIES ATE YOUR BRAINS!" and the player loses the game in a similar manner. However, the brain is still shown if the player loses. Levels The Roman numerals are the the level numbers before the 1.7 update for all worlds except for Far Future, where it is used for disambiguation purposes. The parentheses show where the level is located after the 1.7 update, or if the level is removed in the update altogether. Ancient Egypt Pirate Seas Wild West Far Future Piñata Party Gallery of Endangered Plants A Starfruit to Protect.png|An endangered Starfruit SoS Wall-nut.jpg|An endangered Wall-nut SoS Citron.jpg|An endangered Citron Endangered.JPG|An endangered Iceberg Lettuce|link=Iceberg Lettuce Ekran Alıntısı4.JPG|An endangered Sunflower|link=Sunflower Trivia *Pirate Seas has the only S.O.S level with three flags excluding Piñata Party. *If the player digs up the endangered plants before the 1.9 update, he or she would lose in the same manner. This was because the player loses when the plant is removed from the space, which by normal means would occur when its health reaches zero and disappeared. When the player digs up an endangered plant, it has the same effect as if a zombie ate it, thus making the game think a zombie ate it and making the player fail the level. After the 1.9 update, however, shovels have no effect on endangered plants. *Save Our Seeds is a reference to the phrase "Save Our Ship" or "Save Our Souls," also known as S.O.S. *The endangered plants are placed on yellow and black squares, or the universal caution sign, with diagonal stripes. *In Pirate Seas, if a Zombie Parrot steals an endangered plant, the black and yellow square disappears when it is no longer seen. *Far Future is the only world so far to have more than one type of endangered plant. Strangely enough, the second Save Our Seeds level (Day 20) in that world involves Starfruits as the endangered plant. This is one of the only time the player gets to use a premium plant for free without playing Piñata Parties. *In real life, endangered plants are usually on the endangered species list for a long time period, but in this Brain Buster, each plant is only on the endangered species list for one or two levels. *If a Mecha-Football Zombie pushes an endangered plant, the tile with it also move. *Sometimes, the brain will not show up if the plants were eaten by the zombies. *Due to a possible glitch, Wall-nut First Aid does not work on the endangered Wall-nuts in the Wild West Save Our Seeds levels. *In Kung-Fu World, there is only one Save our Seeds level in the whole map, despite having a huge map. **The plant being saved is the Sunflower, similar to Ancient Egypt. ***Also, there are no Key Gates for Save our Seeds in Kung-Fu World. *When you start the level you can sometimes see the dirt from the planting animations. Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Ancient Egypt Category:Pirate Seas Category:Wild West Category:Brain Busters Category:Far Future Category:Kung-Fu World